A Welcome Return
by ShaD.23
Summary: One-shot. When the world is threatened by a terrible evil AGAIN, Ranma must become someone he once was...INUYASHA! Ranma/InuYasha Crossover. My very first fic.


**Epilogue~~**

_**Note from the Author**_

**This was the very first story I did a few years ago. It and most my others were in Script-Format. Despite this, my fics seemed to be decently received. But then, people began to complain about such a trivial matter. So, from all these complaints, the good fine people of Fan Fiction decide to change the rules on us. They added the 'No Script-Format' rule, and one of my stories was removed. I was so mad that I wasn't given any notice of this, especially since I read the guidelines numerous times and each time(until after my story was done away with)it said nothing about Script-Format. So, to avoid the shame and sorrow of another story being removed, I've decided to put 'Welcome Return', my very first story, into Story-Format. Enjoy the fic, I hope you like it.

* * *

**

_**Prologue~~**_

**A dirt road in rural Japan was completely empty, except for one person. An elderly man in an old kimono was walking down the road, silently.**

"**I will find you soon"he said to quietly "InuYasha…"**

**He continued down the road silently.

* * *

Ryoga was walking, hopelessly lost, toward what he thinks is Tokyo.**

"**I will find you Ranma"he vowed. "We will finish our score soon!"**

**As he continued on, he noticed suddenly that he was not alone. He turned quickly.**

"**Who's there?"he called down the empty road. At once, out of the bushes on the side of the road came a person with a nasty grayish tint in his skin. Soon 2 others followed.**

"**So… who might you be?"he asked drawing his umbrella. One lunged at him and he struck it down with a sickening 'Crack!' The others lunged at him with a moan but both meet the same killing smash as the other… or that's what it seemed like. The first** **got back up followed by the others.**

"**Very well"Ryoga said quietly. "Perhaps I must use a bit… more… FORCE!"**

**Ryoga swung powerfully at each lich with his umbrella. They each collapsed, one with a hole in its chest. Ryoga took a closer look. The hole was only in the rancid zombie flesh. Under was natural, unscathed flesh. The zombie flesh melted off the three to reveal their unharmed, human body. Ryoga examined the bodies to discover they were still breathing. It appeared that they were healthy and well. Ryoga looked up to the sky.**

"**This could be serious… Ranma"he said, a serious look in his eyes "our duel will have to wait for now…"**

**Ryoga began to walk down a path to Tokyo (which he remarkably found) with a serious look of concern on his face.**

"…**I fear something is not right."he said solemnly.**

**Elsewhere, an island with a fortress floated high in the sky. Deep inside, a dark man with a dark purpose sat on a throne, pondering to himself.**

"**It has been sometime since I've seen this world"he said to himself. "It is much easier to see what I may take as my own… no demon hunters, no foolish samurai bandits, and no demons even… the world is a much easier jewel to claim…"he growled with a smile. Just then, a man entered with him.**

"**There are more mercenaries here. No doubt, they believe that you are going to pay them for this foolish feat. I continue to serve you my master… Naraku"he smiled. Naraku turned to him with a wicked smile.**

" **Excellent work Kentya"he addressed the man. "I trust you will bring me more recruits to feed my power?"**

"**Yessir Lord Naraku!"he called.**

"**Then you reward will be much more worthwhile than those foolish mercenaries. Bring me more. I need plenty if I am to become as powerful as I once was."**

"**YESSIR!"Kentya called and left Naraku's lair. Naraku rose from his throne.**

"**This world shall crumble by my power"he said. He then smiled wickedly. "And there is no InuYasha to oppose me this time." He chuckled darkly to himself.**

**Elsewhere, in Nerima, Tokyo, the elderly man came upon the Tendo household. He noticed he was somewhere he should be and dropped down to meditate, clearly thinking profoundly of something. The door on the deck slid open with Soun and Akane standing there.**

"**Excuse me, what are you doing in my garden?"Soun asked.**

**The man said nothing, and continued to meditate.**

"**Who are you?"Akane asked softly.**

**Nothing still. At that moment, though, Genma, as a panda, jumped past as Ranma, normal, jumped with a kick at him.**

"**C'mon Pop!"he called. "You can do better than this, can't you?"**

**Genma roared and swung at Ranma, but missed complete. He swung again, nicking Ranma's cheek this time.**

"**WHY YOU-"Ranma growled. He swung his fist at his father. The elderly man caught his fist without opening his eyes.**

"**You boy!"he said at once "I've found you. You must come with me.**

"**Listen man, I'm in the middle of-OOF!"**

**Genma swung a mighty paw at Ranma, knocking him back. Genma held up a sign saying 'Training now. Try again later.' The man opened his eyes and reads.**

"**This is more important"the man said calmly.**

"**Tell-Ugh-That-OOF-TO HIM!"Ranma called, dodging his father. The man raised his staff and conks Genma on the head. He stops and admires the small, flashing lights slowly spinning around his head. He stupidly try's to touch some of them. Meanwhile, the man rises to Ranma. He sheds his brown, tattered kimono to reveal a brilliant colored kimono underneath. Akane and Soan gasp in disbelief. Ranma simply yawns in unamusement.**

"**You're a Sage?"Akane breathed in amazement.**

"**He's a spice?"Ranma asked, clearly confused. "I thought with cooking skills like yours you'd be lucky to know what a spatula is."**

**Akane kicked a few times at Ranma, who dodged quickly. One high kick and Akane's skirt flew right over Ranma's head.**

"**Once more"Ranma began calmly "blue panties don't suit you."**

**Akane became enraged "JERK!" She called. With that, she smashed Ranma's face with a piece of wood, snapped from the door.**

"**I'm sure of it"said the Sage, unfazed by their crude behavior. "You are InuYasha."**

**Ranma looked confused at this.**

"**Look, my name's Ranma Soatome. R-A-N-M-"**

"**That is what you're body's name is"the Sage said at once. "Your body houses the spirit of the all-powerful Half-Demon, InuYasha."**

**Ranma stood quietly.**

"**...My body what?"**

"**You, young man, are the reincarnation of the all-powerful InuYasha"the Sage said, a touch of impatience in his voice.**

"**Daddy? What's this guy taking about?"Akane asked Soun.**

"**It's rumored that at times"Soun began "that a spirit is born once again through reincarnation. This Sage believes Ranma to be the reincarnation of someone named InuYasha."**

"**Thanks for the history lesson Mr. Tendo"Ranma said lazily "and thanks for the memories ummm… Parsley, was it?"**

"**I'm a Sage"the Sage said, now become increasingly testy. "A keeper of the legends, and holder of knowledge. And you are the great InuYasha. You act as him, you're nimble as him, you're ill-mannered as him, you're disrespectful as him, you're impatient as him, and you-"**

"**I GET THE PICTURE, DAMMIT! I'm some lousy jerk reborn!"Ranma thundered.**

"**Actually"the Sage responded with a smile "I was going to say you both have the exact same voice."**

"**An' who's to say you can prove any of this?"Ranma asked. "Whaddya want with me anyway?"**

"**Simple"the Sage began. "An all-powerful evil has awakened and only you can stop it again."**

**Ranma stood there puzzled as Akane, Soun, and even Genma stared at him. Finally...**

"**1st** **off, do what again? 2nd,** **d'you have any proof tha-"**

"**He's right, Ranma."called a voice. Ryoga suddenly climbed over the wall next to the Tendo training hall.**

"**I've seen these creatures in the wilderness"he began "They are not of this earth. They are nothing other than zombies. There is no other logical explanation."**

"**Yeah Right!"Ranma waved off. "As if there's anything logical about 'Zombies'. Besides"he added, turning to the Sage "I was going to ask if there was any proof I'm Inu-Ya-whatabee. So, do ya?"**

"**Of course"the Sage smiled. He pulled a sheath and rusted sword out of his pack.**

"**Unsheathe this blade."**

"**I don't want to"Ranma said quickly.**

"**You afraid?"Ryoga asked.**

"**No."**

"**I can't believe it"Akane taunted. "1st** **cats, now this."**

"**WHAT?!"Ranma thundered. Genma held up a sign, 'He's afraid!'**

"**AWRIGHT! LET'S GET SOMETHIN' STRAIT!"Ranma growled. "I'm not afraid of some pruney old monkey with a rusty metal stick that would probably break once I pull it out!"**

**Sage began to swing the blade at Ranma, who doges it each time.**

"**Unsheathe the Tetsusaiga and become InuYasha!"he called.**

"**Yo"Ranma called back "just take the 'Tetsuo' somewhere else!"**

**Ranma caught it by the hilt.**

"**Guess what."he began, but before he could finish, the Sage smiled.**

"**I'm much smarter than I look"he taunted.**

**The Sage pulled the sheath of the Tetsusaiga, unsheathing it. Ranma glowed white and was enveloped in a shimmering white glare. The small blade grew enormous, to its true form. The glare faded to reveal not Ranma, but InuYasha, from his long white hair, red samurai robe, to his dog ears and brilliant yellow eyes. He looked at himself.**

"**The Hell?"he began.**

"**Ranma?! What- What happened to you?"Akane asked. She walked over to InuYasha and tugged a few times at his hair.**

"**Ummm… Akane?"he began.**

**Akane then felt at his robe.**

"**Yo! Akane!"**

**Akane then began, naturally, to feel InuYasha's ears.**

"**WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT AWREADY!?"he thundered**

"**Y- You're so... different"she stuttered. "But how?"**

"**He has transformed into InuYasha"the Sage began. "By unsheathing the Tetsusaiga he has become the great half demon."**

"**Half?"they said at the same time.**

"**InuYasha is the son of the almighty Dog Demon and a human mother."the Sage went on.**

"**I'm a Dog Demon?"InuYasha asked.**

"**So what are those prayer beads for?"Ryoga asked.**

"**They are useless now"the Sage began "but cannot be removed by anything. InuYasha's companion and greatest ally, Kagome, had the ability to immobilize InuYasha with a single word… She clearly had this ability because they both shared a bond."**

"**Ranma shares a bond with Akane."Soun said quickly.**

"**DADDY?!"**

"**I HAVE NO BOND WITH SOME MACHO CHICK LIKE AKANE!"**

**Akane punched InuYasha in the side of his head.**

" **AWRIGHT, DUMB DOG DEMON! **_**SIT BOY!!**_**"**

**InuYasha smashed into the ground. Sage, Akane, Ryoga, Soun, and even Genma (who had taken a break from trying to catch the spinning lights) stared as the dust settled.**

"**Apparently you do share a bond with InuYasha, young lady."the Sage said, trying to suppress a smile. InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga in frustration and became enveloped in shimmering light. The light faded to reveal Ranma, returned to his normal self. He looked at himself.**

"**So I'm not stuck in mystic warrior mode?"he asked.**

"**You must unsheathe the Tetsusaiga and become InuYasha."the Sage commanded at once. Ranma unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and transformed.**

"**For what?"**

"**You must be a man and destroy Naraku once again"the Sage said solemnly."The all-powerful nemesis is the one who is sending these horrible fiends into the land. The more he has, the more power he possesses. Understand?"**

"**Just one problem"Akane said with a grin. "Ranma's not a complete man."**

**Akane splashed water at InuYasha. Ryoga ran and hid behind Genma. The water poured over InuYasha but his body remained the same.**

"**I'M NOT CURSED?!"InuYasha said in disbelief.**

"**Any curse you might have is not shared by both of you forms"the Sage went on. "InuYasha, you are not cursed in this form, but in your other form. So the body of Ranma is accursed but not the body of Inu-"**

"**I got it!"InuYasha called. But then he heard it. The sound of something approaching and the smell a rotting flesh.**

"**We must continue this later."the Sage said abruptly.**

"**Bogie's at 3:00!"Ryoga called. 5 zombies climb the wall and started stumbling to them.**

"**This could be bad! GET BACK!"InuYasha called. One zombie tripped over its own foot. They each stare. Nabiki and Kasumi both ran out to see what all the noise was. They screamed in terror when they saw the zombies.**

"**What do we do?"InuYasha called to the Sage.**

"**We must kill them"the Sage said grimly. "They are his slaves now."**

"**But they're still people!"InuYasha called in disbelief. "We can't just hurt innocent people."**

"**Don't worry"Ryoga called, running for one. "I've fought these things before. Watch."**

**Ryoga pulled out his umbrella and struck down 2 zombies. The rot drained off their still healthy bodies, leaving a slowly dissolving puddle of liquefied zombie flesh. InuYasha inspected the bodies to find they were unconscious but breathing. He then got up, clearly ready for battle. He swung through 2 others and the flesh drained right off. The Sage struck one down with his staff and smashed the tip into its chest. The flesh drained off slowly.. InuYasha crouched down to inspect the still dissolving puddles.**

"**Ewww... So what's this stuff?"**

"**It is the spell Naraku's slaves are bind with"the Sage explained. "Life once again for a life-time of servitude. We must break the curse on each of his slaves."**

"**You got it"InuYasha smirked.**

**Kasumi, and Nabiki, however, were quite puzzled.**

"**One question. Who are you?"Nabiki asked.**

"**And why do you sound like Ranma?"Kasumi asked.**

**Nabiki walked over and began to tug on InuYasha's ears.**

"**Could you stop that, please?"he said through gritted teeth.**

**Elsewhere, in Naraku's floating fortress, Naraku was inspecting a human arm he had. He put his middle and index fingers together, folding his other three into his palm. A 3 foot sword jutted out of his hand, concealed in his arm, as a powerful weapon he can use and hide at all times. He chuckled darkly to himself.**

"**So, Kentya"he said in a low voice rasp "I believe that you have fulfilled my every whim?"**

"**Yessir"his servant answered "I have. Your army is a hundred stronger. If all goes the same, the whole world will be taken in no time."**

"**I'm proud of your efforts"Naraku responded. "As said, I now give you your reward."**

**Two long silver spikes shot out of the ceiling, impaling Kentya diagonally through each shoulder, out his sides. Kentya stood there, barely alive. Naraku smiled evilly.**

"**You have the honor of being my general, Kentya… consider yourself privileged."**

**Thick dark slime slid down the spikes quickly and covered Kentya. It drained off to reveal Kentya, now a zombie. Naraku raised his arm and motioned to Kentya. Heavy samurai armor attached to Kentya. He looked up at Naraku.**

"**Thank you… my master."he said in a low, deep voice. Naraku smiled wickedly.**

**Elsewhere, InuYasha and the Sage stood in a very familiar place. They were there, in the cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo.**

"**I don't like this place"InuYasha said quietly. "What the Hell are we doin' here?"**

"**Look to the sky, InuYasha."the Sage called.**

**InuYasha looked up to see a huge island in the sky.**

"**What is that?!"he breathed.**

"**It is Naraku's floating fortress"the Sage explained. "I can send you up there but I cannot bring you down. You must find some way, InuYasha."**

"**Awright, I'm ready!"**

"**Be still."the Sage said calmly. He brought his staff down on the ground in front of InuYasha. A massive gust developed under InuYasha and he flew up to the fortress, landing just feet away from the gate.**

"**Awright Naraku"he called. "Get ready for the next generation of InuYasha smackdown! If I beat you once, I can do it again."**

**No sooner did InuYasha step in, did 3 dozen zombies jump out in offensive positions.**

"**Hell yeah."InuYasha smirked. InuYasha swung at the zombies, stripping them of the accursed sludge. He then began to run through the corridors of the fortress searching for the fiend. Suddenly, he realized the more he travels toward the middle of the fortress, the more zombies he faced but the farther he traveled from the center, to the other end of the fortress, the less he encounters zombies. He sliced one in half and the sludge instantly flew of the unscathed human. That's when it hit him. Naraku's in the center of the fortress. InuYasha ran toward the center, slicing each zombie that came his way. He ran down a spiral staircase to find a huge hall. Standing there in huge samurai armor was Zombie Kentya.**

"**You there"he said slowly "Lord Naraku announces he wants you dead."**

**Zombie Kentya drew a long Dao. InuYasha then took a defensive position. Kentya lunged at InuYasha and swung hard as InuYasha dodged and swung back at Kentya who shoulderblocked. InuYasha then thrust at Kentya who knocked it away. He jumped high for a flying strike but InuYasha kicks at his chest, knocking him away. Kentya leapt up and charged at InuYasha.**

"**You know what you're doin', I'll give ya that."InuYasha sneered. Kentya and InuYasha swung wildly at each other, while the other dodged respectively. They matched blades, huge sparks flying in all directions. InuYasha, seeing an opening, took the initiative. A deep cut into Kentya's side with one swift cut was made. Kentya got his revenge however. With a smash of his elbow into InuYasha's chin, he stumbled and knelt on the ground. Kentya shoved him over and stepped on top of him, raising his blade.**

"**Now you die InuYasha."he said with glee. He brought the blade down onto InuYasha's chest. No blood. No pierce. InuYasha opened his eyes and saw this.**

" **Whatever this thing is made of"he smiled "I like it."**

**InuYasha knocked Kentya off of him and sliced hard into the samurai armor. The armor and curse fell off his body. Kentya is lied on the ground, out cold. InuYasha simply walked past him an into Naraku's lair. Naraku, instead of being angered actually looked quite pleased.**

"**Excellent work InuYasha"he smiled. "You've managed to defeat my guards and Kentya. But I still own countless Liches world wide. What are you going to do, hm?"**

"**Keep smashin' what I see 'til I find somethin' important."InuYasha called. He began to smash every sculpture, appendage and piece in Naraku's lair. He shatters a large, glass, blue orb.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"Naraku cried. Long wisps of smoke like things flew out of Naraku. This orb clearly gave him the ability to hold the power of the zombies.**

"**All my slaves are free"he cried, burying his face in his hands "and I am powerless."**

**He collapsed to the ground. InuYasha walked over to him.**

"**Let me put you out of your misery, Naraku."he said savagely. Naraku, however, smiled wickedly up to InuYasha through his hands.**

"**Not so fast!"he called, turning fast and the blade shot out from his palm. He swung at InuYasha, nipping his cheek. Clearly, Naraku had been waiting the entire time for this.**

"**Ya cut me"InuYasha said wiping his cheek. "Guess I'll hafta get serious."**

**InuYasha swung the Tetsusaiga powerfully at Naraku, who shoulderblocked it. InuYasha thrust at him, Naraku dodging it and elbowing InuYasha on the head. InuYasha stumbled, dazed, and Naraku lunged at him. InuYasha looked up and punched forward. Naraku leapt back, then jumped high and jabbed his blade at InuYasha, making a deep cut in the slit of his robes shoulder.**

"**YOU BASTARD!"InuYasha called.**

"**I will not fall easily InuYasha"Naraku shouted. "Powerful or not, I will claim your head. NOW YOU PERISH!"**

**Naraku charged and struck the Tetsusaiga. It went flying. InuYasha stared in disbelief. He knelt down.**

"**Now, without your almighty sword"Naraku began "you are powerless to my power. DIE!"**

"………………**heh…"**

**Naraku stared.**

"**Heh heh…"**

"**What are you..?"**

**InuYasha began to laugh uncontrollably.**

"**Why do you laugh?!"Naraku demanded.**

"**D'you know who I am?"InuYasha asked. Naraku only stared.**

"**Who I really am."he went on.**

"**What are you saying?"Naraku asked.**

"**I AM RANMA!! I DON'T NEED A BLADE TO WHIP YER ASS!"**

**InuYasha leapt high and landed a backflip kick in Naraku's face. He then jumped up and jabbed Naraku in the side. Naraku stumbled.**

"**How-how dare you..."he breathed. InuYasha punched Naraku hard in the spine. He made rasping noises and retracted the blade. InuYasha then uppercut hard, sending Naraku flying.**

"**It's over Naraku."he boasted.**

**Naraku lunged. InuYasha quickly lifted himself on one arm and kicked Naraku in the gut.**

"**THE SHISHKEBAB!!"he called. InuYasha then leapt up for a kick, landing it in Naraku's face.**

"**COUNTER CROSSKICK!!"**

**InuYasha then stood the weary Naraku up.**

"**HYAAAAAA!!****CHESSNUTS ROASTING ON AN OPEN FIRE TECHNI****QUE!!"**

**InuYasha began beating Naraku in the chest with unmatched speed. Last, he picks up the Tetsusaiga and jabs it into the ground, supporting his entire weight on the blade as he lifts himself off the ground, kicking Naraku hard in the chest. He flies into the corner.**

**"It's over."InuYasha said, walking slowly over to Naraku.**

"**Yes, but not just for me."he said. Naraku quickly looked up at InuYasha. "I have one bit of power left."**

**The fortress began to shake violently. Rubble was falling from the ceiling. In Naraku's grand hall, Kentya awakened. He looked up as a piece of wreckage fell on him. In Naraku's throne room, InuYasha grabbed Naraku. He swung Tetsusaiga into the ground. No mark.**

"**DAMN YOU NARAKU! DAMN YOU!!"**

**InuYasha shut his eyes tightly in fury. He opened them and they flashed bright yellow for a moment.**

"**WINDSCAR!****"InuYasha called. ****He sent the large bolt into the ground. It blew a gapping hole in the ground causing the fortress to cave in. InuYasha and Naraku began to fall, down, down, down, strait toward the Jusenkyo. Naraku fell into a spring, along with InuYasha. The Jusenkyo Guide and Sage, who were sitting close by, saw this happen. The Jusenkyo Guide took a puff from his pipe as the Sage ran to see what has happened. The spring InuYasha fell into began to splash. InuYasha's hand reached out, but all was not well. There is no mistaking it. The size of InuYasha's cloths and the body-shape, InuYasha had fallen into the spring of the drowned princess, the same as Ranma, only instead of her hair being bright red, it was shimmery blue. The Sage stared in awe.**

"**Why, InuYasha!"he breathed in shock. "You've fallen into the spring of the drowned girl!"**

"**I've noticed."InuYasha said in a voice that was proof she was not at all surprised. "It seems I'm not to escape this curse one way or another."**

"**My sincerest regrets, InuYasha."the Sage said with a bow.**

"**Please. I've grown used misfortune."she said.**

"**Quite"the Sage said with a nod.**

"**Now then"InuYasha said, walking over to the pool Naraku fell in "let's see what of the great Naraku, shall we?"**

**They both walked over to the pool Naraku fell into. It began to bubble.**

"**It would be most terrible if he fell into the spring of a powerful creature."the Sage said, his face grave.**

"**If he fell into the Pantyhose Taro spring, I'm gonna be pissed."InuYasha moaned.**

**The spring stopped bubbling, and a small rat climbed out of it.**

"**Look at the great Naraku."InuYasha laughed.**

**The rat stood up and shook a fist at them.**

"**Feisty, huh?"InuYasha said with a smirk. The rat squealed as she brought the Tetsusaiga crashing down on him, ending Naraku.**

"**All done."she said quickly.**

"**Brilliant work InuYasha!"**

"**Just doin' what I did hundreds of years ago."she said with a smile. She then began to shimmer. As the shining stopped, Ranma, holding the old, rusted form of Tetsusaiga stood where InuYasha once did.**

"**I've gone back to Ranma."she said looking at herself.**

"**Because Naraku is dead"the Sage began "there is no need for InuYasha, so your true for is simply slumbering inside you, until he is needed again."**

"**Cool."Ranma said quietly.**

"**Ah. Mr. Customer."piped the Jusenkyo guide. "You have returned for visit?"**

"**Naw."she said with a wave. "Just savin' the world from total annihilation."**

**The Jusenkyo Guide stood there puzzled, but he had heard(and seen)weirder in his days.**

"**O.K. until next time Mr. Customer."he said waving to Ranma and the Sage as they began the journey back to Tokyo.****

* * *

_Epilogue~~_**

**Ranma is lying on the deck of the Tendo household. Someone comes up to him. It is Sage.**

"**InuYasha! It is time once again!"**

**Ranma gets up and pulls the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and transforms.**

"**Awright! Let's do this!"**

_**End… for now…**_


End file.
